O MEU JEITO NINJA DE SER REALIZOU MEU MAIOR SONHO
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: O que a distância de um amado poderia fazer a uma pessoa? E o que ela faria que o seu modo de ser para o trazer de volta? Yaoi, casal descubram lendo... fic baseada na nova abertura do Shippuden “You are my friend”espero que gostem...


**Oi...**

**está fic foi escrita para um concurso de yaoi do evento anime fantasy 2007 q foi de naruto... eu escrevi e ganhei o primeiro lugar... espero q vcs gostem...**

**Sinopse: **O que a distância de um amado poderia fazer a uma pessoa? E o que ela faria que o seu modo de ser para o trazer de volta? Yaoi, casal descubram lendo... fic baseada na nova abertura do Shippuden "You are my friend"espero que gostem...

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, se não o Sasuke nunca teria abandonado o loiro.

* * *

**O MEU JEITO NINJA DE SER REALIZOU MEU MAIOR SONHO**

Um garoto de 18 anos se levanta cedo, apesar de seu ânimo estar negativo. Toma um rápido banho, se veste, come um lamen e toma leite, escova os dentes, prepara suas armas e sai.

Segue para o prédio da Godaime, a cada pessoa por quem ele passa é muito respeitado, já que era um dos mais fortes guerreiros de Konoha.

- Bom dia Naruto–kun !!!- animada como sempre a garota de cabelos rosados.

- Bom dia Sakura – pronuncia frio.

- Naruto, você nunca vai se animar? Já faz quase seis anos que o Sasuke partiu e você ainda está assim por nunca ter conseguido o trazer de volta, eu já desisti disso, ele é um traidor e nunca voltará.

- Sakura eu não sou como você, não me esquecerei da promessa que fiz, vou trazê-lo de volta, não importa quantos anos passem, o Sasuke voltará à vila.

- O Sasuke não vai voltar e mesmo que voltasse, você sabe muito bem que ninguém ia aceitar a presença dele aqui, ele é um traidor.

- Não é. Você não sabe de nada.

- A vila o considera como traidor, ele se aliou ao Orochimaru.

- Mas já o matou.

- Mais uma razão que mostra que ele é um traidor, se traiu até a pessoa a quem se aliou.

- Ele nunca se aliou realmente ao Orochimaru.

- Naruto, você tem que entender que o Sasuke nunca mais voltará, não importa o que aconteça, ele não será novamente seu amigo, já esqueceu que todas as vezes que você o reencontrou quase foi morto.

- Mas ainda estou vivo e está é a prova que o Sasuke...

- Tem um pouco de piedade...

- Não...

- Naruto, Sakura, chega de discussões, principalmente na minha porta – fala ao chegar e ver os dois novamente batendo boca sobre o mesmo assunto, afinal não adiantava a quantidade de tempo que passava, o loiro continuaria tentando trazer Sasuke e a Haruno continuaria a falar que nada adiantaria, já estavam meses assim – Naruto entre na minha sala, preciso conversar com você.

- Sim senhora – fala a seguindo e fechando a porta atrás de si – O que a Hokage quer?

- Você e a Sakura nunca vão parar com este assunto? Não agüento mais isso todo dia.

- Desculpe Tsunade-obaasan, prometo que isso não irá mais repetir – pronuncia no tom frio, vazio e triste de sempre.

- Naruto, você mudou tanto, nem parece o rapaz que conheci há seis anos atrás.

- Conforme o tempo às pessoas tem que amadurecer – diz triste.

- E ficando frio, sei que foi muito duro perder o Sasuke, mas já faz muito tempo, você tem esquecê-lo, afinal não quer mais ser hokage?

- Vou ser hokage, mas se eu não trouxer o Sasuke de volta como vou poder honrar um cargo, se deixei a pessoa mais importante da minha vida sem proteção, como vou proteger todos os habitantes da vila, é uma verdadeira vergonha.

- Ninguém pode falar que você não tentou.

- Tentar? O que é uma tentativa se houve um fracasso após isso.

- Naruto, o que o Sasuke é para você?

- Meu amigo, meu melhor amigo.

- Somente isso?

- Sim, vou cumprir minha promessa e buscá-lo para Sakura-san.

- Não vai adiantar nada você não admitir seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Como assim?

- Na hora certa você saberá... – dá uma pausa e retira um envelope de uma das gavetas de sua mesa – Mudando de assunto, tenho pistas do paradeiro dele.

- Certo.

- Ontem capturamos uma de suas aliadas, a menina foi abandonada por ele, pois haviam brigado, conseguimos a informação de onde estará amanhã e quero que você forme uma equipe para seguir seu encalço, pois além dele, estará no local Uchiha Itachi.

- Entendi, querem que o capture, certo? Onde será o encontro?

- Num vilarejo próximo ao vale do fim.

- Sei onde fica não é muito longe daqui.

- Tem certeza que quer ir atrás dele? Pode ser muito perigoso, pois não sabemos se haverá mais inimigos da organização Akatsuki no local.

- Eu vou, não importa quantos terei de enfrentar, afinal você sabe que se for preciso derroto a todos.

- Sim, sei, pode formar a equipe e partir imediatamente.

- Hai – se retira da sala para ir atrás dos seus companheiros.

- Naruto não vá, é muito perigoso – afirma a moça de madeixas róseas.

- Não adianta, nada me fará parar.

- Mas Naru—

- Pare Sakura, deixe-o ir – afirma a Hokage.

- Mas—

- Isso é uma ordem, Naruto vá.

- Hai – sai apressado.

Naruto já tinha em mente aqueles a quem iria convocar, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee e Kakashi. Porém acompanhou nesta missão também o Iruka, por estar preocupado tanto com o Naruto, que era 'seu filho adotivo', tanto com o Kakashi que era seu namorado; e Gaara que queria retribuir tudo o que Uzumaki havia feito por ele.

A viagem foi curta sem muita conversa, demoraram 5 horas de viagem.

- Chegamos ao Vale do Fim – diz Kakashi.

- Aqueles não são os irmãos Uchiha? – pergunta Sai após observar um pequeno ponto de batalha logo à frente.

- Sim, são eles – afirma Neji que estava com seu byakugan ativado – e parece que o Sasuke está levando uma surra – continua o Hyuuga sem se dar conta que acabava de assustar o Naruto com este último comentário.

Na luta Itachi estava com Mangenkyo Sharingan ativado atacando Sasuke, que por mais forte que estivesse, tanto em físico, como no mental, ainda tinha um pouco fraco em sua mente, que foi exatamente o ponto escolhido pelo Uchiha mais velho.

começo da ilusão

Havia duas pessoas lutando no Vale do Fim, luta onde ambos os lados eram fortes, por isso havia um empate técnico. Mas um deles usa seu poderoso olho e depois rapidamente num instante de fraqueza do seu adversário, enterra sua katana no peitoral até a parte abdominal, ferindo-o de morte, mesmo o outro tendo um forte poder de cicatrização, não adiantou, seu destino já estava traçado e ali seria sua morte. Só que ao final da luta, o vencedor cai em si, que na verdade não era realmente o que ele queria.

- SASSUUKEEE, por quê? Por quê? O que fiz para você me matar? Só queria ter você de volta, cumprir minha promessa – lamentava o portador da kyuubi.

- Naruto, você deveria ter esquecido de mim, me deixado de lado, viu no que deu? Saiu morto – falou, contudo se tocou dos acontecimentos e começou a derramar lágrimas – o que estou falando? Esse não sou eu – o loiro não chega a escutar isso, pois já estava morto.

- Maninho baka, porque você destruiu a minha missão? – aparece do nada Itachi.

- Como?

- Matou Naruto sem piedade, destruindo a Kyuubi, que era para eu capturar, você vai pagar por ter o matado.

- Não diga besteiras, como eu mataria o Naruto?

- Então olhe ali na frente – aponta – o corpo do meu Jinchuuriki morto, sem vida e sem Kyuubi.

- Não, não pode ser, Naruto não pode estar morto, NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!

- Mas ele está.

- Não estou não, Sasuke ouça-me, você está em uma ilusão só sairá se me ajudar.

- Está voz? Naruto, vou te ajudar.

- Não, maldito NARUTO.

fim da ilusão

- Sasuke fala comigo – preocupadíssimo o loiro o balançava tentando o acordar, tudo em vão.

- Não adianta Naruto-kun, meu maninho fraco, desmaiou, não teve forças para me derrotar.

- Maldito Itachi, só eu que vou lhe derrotar – as caudas da raposa começam a se libertar, uma, duas, três até chegar à sétima cauda.

Naruto estava muito poderoso, mas com uma diferença, conseguia agora ter consciência enquanto atacava coisa que antes não tinha. Foi com tudo para cima de Itachi, que tentou em vão usar seu olho, que por mais que fosse o olho mais poderoso entre os Uchihas, nunca conseguiria controlar o bijuu mais poderoso. Com um simples Rasengan, o loiro o destruiu de vez, voltando rapidamente para ver Sasuke, que por um milagre já estava de pé.

- Sasuke, você...

- Naruto, eu não voltarei para Konoha, por mais que eu tenha acabado com o meu objetivo de vida, lá já não é mais meu lar, você sabe muito bem que ninguém me aceitaria de voltar.

- Sasuke, você quer dizer que todos estavam certos?

- Sim, sei que todos já devem ter lhe falado o que acabei de dizer.

- Não acreditei – com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto – e não vou acreditar agora, eu disse que traria você para lá, nem que se fosse preciso minha morte.

- Naruto... – murmurou.

- Afinal, você meu amigo.

- Sim, mas—

- Você ainda se lembra dos sonhos que tivemos aquele dia, não é? – chorando.

- Como me esqueceria Naruto – triste.

- Você é meu sonho, sempre sonhei em ser hokage, mas depois que você saiu da vila, meu sonho virou trazê-lo de volta.

- Hum...

- Afinal, tínhamos apenas começado, você é o meu amigo que perdi há muito tempo, que uma cobra me arrancou, não quero te perder de novo.

- Você sabe que eu não tive escolh—

- Agora está na hora de eu fazer alguma coisa, não vou te perder de novo.

- Você não—

- Não sabe o que virou a vida para mim, todos os dias, fui iluminado pela luz que estava a minha frente, querendo ver você, essa vontade me dava força e minha alma ficava em chamas ao lembrar de você.

- Isso não—

- Quando você me disse adeus no Vale do Fim, meus dias felizes também se foram, fiquei frio, com um vazio no peito, não conseguia mais usar a mascara que colocava sempre, sofri muito.

- Também me senti triste ao te abandona—

- Para ter meu futuro, tentarei estar no comando, e é por isso que continuo sonhando com você.

- Não voltare—

- Não importa se fugir, irei longe, mas lhe trarei para mim, olhar para um céu cheio, estou começando de novo a ter o meu maior poder, meu máximo.

- Só volt—

- Você é meu amigo, e não vou desistir.

- Nar—

- Você é meu sonho, não desistirei tão fácil e vou fazer agora algo para te levar.

- Não adiant—

- Obrigado meu amigo, mas por mais que você fale não vai adiantar não lhe escutarei.

- Por quê?

- Sasuke, eu não me esqueci do que aconteceu aquele dia e nunca vou me esquecer, desde então você é meu sonho, vou te levar e se houver uma próxima vez, vou te proteger do meu jeito, da minha forma, você não vai mais embora, nunca.

- Naruto, eu não quero ir para um local onde todos me olharam com desprezo, como se os tivesse traído de verdade.

- Eu serei o hokage, você vai voltar, e ninguém te olhará com desprezo, eu juro.

- Você não sabe o vago que senti a lhe deixar, e a dor que falo que isso não vai adiantar, por mais que te respeitem não vão te obedecer.

- Aishiteru, não me abandone de novo Sasuke, onegai – seus olhos já estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar – Você é minha vida.

- Tudo bem, eu voltarei, não quero mais te ver assim – neste instante segue na direção do loiro.

- Você está falando sério? – duvida um pouco, mas pula direto nos braços do seu amado, que ainda estava fraco, por isso ambos caem.

- Mas é um dobe mesmo.

- E você um teme, mas o teme que eu amo – seus lábios que já estavam próximos agora se juntam, numa espécie de caricia, carinho, amor e confiança, aos poucos vão aprofundando mais o beijo, que por falta de ar se finaliza – vamos voltar?

- Sim, mas primeiro você tem que sair de cima de mim, não é?

- Ah, é né? Gomen – se levanta e ajuda o Uchiha menor.

Todos voltam juntos para vila, que para a surpresa de Sasuke, o recebem muito bem, afinal todos sabiam que ele não havia traído a vila de verdade, era só para se vingar do destruidor do clã Uchiha.

Alguns meses depois...

- Bom dia senhor Hokage.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan e não precisa me chamar de senhor, considerando que ainda somos jovens e temos a mesma idade, me chame como você sempre me chamou.

- Tudo bem Naruto, você estava certo, conseguiu o trazer.

- Sim, mas infelizmente não pude cumprir minha promessa, já que ele voltou para mim, mas você também não está sozinha, soube que o Sai já lhe pediu em casamento, não é?

- Hai, me pediu, estou muito feliz com ele e espero que você aceite ser o meu padrinho de casamento.

- Claro, será uma honra para mim, mas e aí? Chegou o que ontem pelo correio? Vi umas cartas, mas tive preguiça de ir buscar.

- Convite para o casamento do Kazekage, uma mensagem do Kakashi-sensei, e um monte de convite de outros casamentos.

- O que dizia na mensagem do Kakashi?

- Não sei se você vai gostar.

- Ele vai se casar com o Iruka, não é? – ela afirma com a cabeça – como se eu fosse me colocar entre a felicidade dos dois, tinha que ser vindo dele mesmo.

- Hai.

- O Lee-kun já havia me convidado para ser padrinho dele.

- Então você vai escolher a quem? O Gaara ou ele?

- Não sei, eles tiram no jokenpo.

- Hehe, Naruto, você decide as coisas tão rapidamente.

- É, mas eu não tenho culpa de todos me quererem como padrinho de casamento, só por que sou o hokage?

- Não, por causa do seu jeito ninja de ser.

- Pode ser.

- Mas terá um casamento que você não será padrinho, dobe – entra na conversa, onde antes só escutava.

- Qual, teme?

- O nosso.

- Nani? Nosso?

- É – pega uma caixinha e abre para o loiro – Uzumaki Naruto, você aceita se casar comigo?

- Hai – responde antes de desmaiar.

- Tinha que ser o Naruto mesmo para desmaiar diante a um pedido de casamento e você para pedir desta forma.

- É, Sakura além do seu casamento, você vai ter que cuidar do casamento do hokage.

- É, ninguém mandou eu ser secretária dele, agora agüento as conseqüências.

Anos se passaram, a Akatsuki foi derrotada aos poucos, mas no final resistiu e foi exterminada. Naruto se casou com Sasuke, Gaara com Lee, Kakashi com Iruka, Sakura com Sai, Neji com Hinata, Shikamaru com Temari, e muitos outros. A felicidade reinou em todas as famílias daquele local, que tiveram filhos, onde começava uma nova confusão que sempre resultava em diversão.

- Filho, nunca desista dos seus sonhos, pois sempre haverá barreiras, mas sempre você terá forças de quebra-la – ensina Naruto ao seu filho que agora saia para sua primeira missão.

- Tchau pais.

- Boa sorte – afirma Sasuke vendo seu filho se distanciar – Ainda é difícil acreditar que graças ao seu Sexy no Jutsu tivemos filhos.

- É, isso se chama o milagre da existência e que sonhos podem ser realizados, por mais que pareçam impossíveis.

- Tudo isso aconteceu, graças a sua teimosia.

- Não teimosia, é meu jeito ninja de ser – faz biquinho – afinal como disse para nosso filho, nunca se deve desistir dos sonhos e você era meu sonho de consumo.

- Sei.

- Vamos embora, tenho muito trabalho – e o casal segue para o prédio onde Naruto fazia sua vida e a vida de todos a sua volta feliz.

**FIM.

* * *

**

E ai? O que acharam? Elogios ou criticas deixem em um review, oq será ambos muito bem vindo, ah ñ ser q critiquem o casal, pq ai ñ serei educada...

Obrigada por lerem e até a proxima...

Beijos

Mandy

28/10/2007


End file.
